Lunch Time
by Mishka of the Maroons
Summary: a lunch they shared together... oneshot C and J!


_Disclaimer: I do not own the PD's. They belong to Disney and Meg Cabot. I simply own this storyline._

**_This story is dedicated to Jilianne, my cousin, for giving me this idea of a story. Actually, I shouldn't be writing this since I haven't completed my other story (Broken Glass) yet. But if I don't do this now, I'm afraid I might lose the idea. Thank you so much! Please, do leave a review..._**

**A/N: This story takes place on the first year during the five-year gap of the first movie and the second. This takes place a year after Clarisse went back to Genovia, and 10 months after Joseph returned to Genovia as well. Enjoy!**

* * *

The smell of roses greeted the Queen of Genovia as she stepped inside her office. Judging from the open French doors, the smell had come from outside. Momentarily forgetting Charlotte, who was busy sorting the mail, she went directly to the balcony.

As she glanced around the gardens, she saw her Head of Security walking by the flowers. He was bending his head down, like he was studying his shoes. Clarisse did not notice him look up at her and she continued to stare at him. Joseph stopped in his tracks, causing Clarisse to break out from her reverie. Joseph smiled, making her to blush into a deep scarlet. She smiled shyly back at him. She felt her cheeks heat up even more when Joseph did not take his eyes away from her, smiling cheekily. She smiled briefly back at him and hastily turned back inside the office.

When she reached her desk, she sat down and right away drowned herself into piles of paperwork. She forced herself to concentrate on the matters at hand, so as not to dream about her fantasies of Joseph.

A few hours had passed by. Still, she was desperately trying to tear her mind away from those thoughts about him. Yet, all of a sudden, she saw a pair of black boots in front of her desk. She looked up, trying to see who it was, but got flustered when she saw Joseph right in front of her.

"Good morning, your majesty." He smiled, a twinkle evident in his eyes.

"Good morning, Joseph," she reddened a bit, "How may I help you?" Joseph chuckled causing her to raise an eyebrow. Yet behind this chuckling Joseph, was a man nervous to what her possible reaction to his possible question might be.

"In case you haven't noticed, it's time for lunch, your majesty." Clarisse smiled, causing him to visibly relax.

"Hmm… I see." She glanced at her watch to find out that it was half an hour until twelve, she then smiled happily at him. "Would you care to join me for lunch, Joseph?" She heard herself ask her Head of Security.

"My pleasure, your majesty, and if you must know, I was about to ask the same question to you."

He let out his hand to her and she accepted it gratefully. But as he bent down to kiss it, Clarisse could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. As she felt his lips touch the back of her hand, jolts of lightning coursed through her whole body, and she shivered lightly at the tickle of his beard. Then she caught herself wishing she could touch his lips on hers and his hands on her body. Oh my, what was she thinking? Irritated with herself, she hastily drove the thought aside.

Together, the Queen and her Head of Security walked down the corridors to the royal kitchen. Joseph decided that they eat there because he had been the one to cook. Clarisse entered the kitchen first and was surprised to find the table already set. Joseph led her to an empty chair and he sat on another chair to her right.

They started eating. Not a word was being exchanged between them. Finding the silence a little too uncomfortable, Joseph decided to break the ice.

"So, umm… your majesty, what have you been doing this morning?" He tried not to smile as he remembered Clarisse looking at him earlier.

"Nothing much. Signing papers, as usual," she paused, "and Joseph, please do call me Clarisse. I'm sure I have asked you to do that, haven't I?"

"I think you have, your… umm… Clarisse. But it's habit I guess." He smiled apologetically.

"It's alright. But please do try to call me that. It gets a little isolating when my friends call me that, too." She bent down her head. She realized they were friends – oh, how she hoped they were more than that.

"I see. I'm sorry. I'll try my hardest… Clarisse."

"Thank You."

They resumed eating when the eerie silence started to once again fill the room. Both were now more conscious of the other's closeness.

Both had wanted to reach some food from the middle of the table when their hands touched. Clarisse looked briefly at Joseph, who was looking at her as well, and hastily drew her hand back. Her cheeks were burning – she could feel it. What exactly was wrong with her? Why was she so flustered today? Afraid that he might see her blush, she bent down her head and started to eat again.

"How is the food, your umm.. Clarisse?" Joseph asked, noticing her blush.

"Oh, ummm… I-It's delicious…" She stuttered, hearing her name sounding like a caress.

"Thank you."

They had finished eating and started to stand up and walk to the door. Clarisse was about to open the door that led outside when she accidentally tripped. Joseph caught her before she fell to the floor so his hands were, well, around her while her hands were on his chest.

Clarisse looked at him, and she realized she was looking straight into his eyes. A lump started to form in her throat and she stopped breathing when she saw Joseph looking at her, too, desire so evident in his eyes. She had started to compose herself when, all of a sudden, he felt Joseph's lips touched hers. Clarisse's eye widened with shock. But his lips were soft and he kissed her gently, not pushing at all. She was taken aback for a moment yet she got surprised at herself when she offered her lips to him and submitted to his kisses.

Joseph never dreamed of ever kissing his queen. But this time, he finally acted through his feelings. He kissed her, through impulse actually, and because she had been looking into his eyes as if asking him to kiss her. Joseph couldn't hold back. She was much too beautiful and, not to mention, adorable from the way she looked at him.

Clarisse never felt so loved like the way his kisses made her feel now. She raised her arms and snaked them around his neck. She deepened the kiss, forgetting the time, forgetting the place, forgetting herself. All she could think of was Joseph and this kiss.

They both wanted this to continue. Yet, both knew that they should stop this soon as anyone could walk in on them. Joseph pulled back, and so did Clarisse. They stared at each other and rested on each other's foreheads. They both smiled lovingly at each other before Clarisse spoke.

"Thank you so much for the lunch, Joseph." She smiled mischievously at him, not taking his arms off him.

"You are most welcome, Clarisse." He found it easier to call her by her first name after this toe-curling kiss. They stared at each other again, staying like this for a few more minutes – her arms still entwined around her neck and his around her waist.

"I love you, Joseph," said Clarisse, smiling with tears glistening, threatening to fall from her gorgeous blue eyes.

"I love you, too... I have, for a very long time." He leaned in and kissed her once again, pouring all hi heart out.

Clarisse smiled against his lips, breaking the kiss, and hugged him tightly, resting her head on his shoulder. Joseph hugged her tightly back and buried his face in her hair, smelling her intoxicating sweet scent. They both didn't want to let go but they had to.

"We have to keep this..." she gestured her hands upward, "…hidden in the shadows, Joseph."

"I know. But we'll stand it. Little time and a few stolen hugs and kisses are all I ask. That is… if you want it, too." Clarisse smiled and kissed him playfully on the lips.

"Of course, I'd love to." She smiled at him. "We have to get back, Joseph. Charlotte will be waiting for me."

So, they walked back to the office. Clarisse, gaining her composure once again, held herself back as to not throw herself to his arms in the middle of a hallway.

Once they got back to her desk, glancing around to make sure nobody is watching, Joseph kissed her again briefly, but tenderly. They broke apart smiling at each other before Clarisse decided to sit down. Joseph held her hand and kissed it.

"Until tonight, your majesty." Clarisse caressed him gently on the cheek and then, he disappeared, leaving Clarisse to dream what her night might be like.

* * *

_**I hope you like it! Please leave a review:-D**_

_**Mishka**_


End file.
